


home is the hunter

by siehn



Series: songs for the drowning [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: Scourge finds him in the clearing across the ravine, kneeling in meditation and bathed in warm light. One might almost think he was simply at peace, but Scourge could see the cracks, the exhaustion in the lines of his face and the bow of his shoulders, the dried-out cast to his navy skin.
Relationships: Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge
Series: songs for the drowning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	home is the hunter

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into really writing Swtor, but I love the Jedi storyline and I particularly love their relationship with Scourge, so. Here we are! I do have more planned, and more written, but I thought I'd toss this out to test the waters, as it were.

There is a…Stirring in the Force. A sense of disquiet, almost; the Force users in the Enclave mutter amongst themselves, looking equal parts concerned and uncomfortable. Scourge can feel the Force move and shift, the instability focused on the Alliance’s Commander. He sighs, unable to completely identify the emotion welling up in him, though certainly he recognizes frustration, a spark of the old anger. He leaves Kira lecturing a slightly-frightened-looking former-Sith and follows the meandering path of his Jedi out of the base proper.

Scourge finds him in the clearing across the ravine, kneeling in meditation and bathed in warm light. One might almost think he was simply at peace, but Scourge could see the cracks, the exhaustion in the lines of his face and the bow of his shoulders, the dried-out cast to his navy skin. Scourge walks up silently, studying the Jedi for a long moment before kneeling beside him, waiting.

“Lana spoke to you.” It was not a question, just a tired statement spoken as if to the air.

“She did,” Scourge answers anyway, finally turning again to look. Emotions are endlessly strange – once, he thinks he could look at the Jedi without the odd fluttering in his gut, or the rush of warmth, the spark of connection in the Force. Stranger still to think that he welcomes such feelings now, that the _Jedi_ welcomes them. “I would ask why you did not, but I know you well enough still to know the answer,” he adds, watching the Jedi deflate. It is not, perhaps, as satisfying as it might have been, once.

Rhune shakes his head, listing sideways just enough so that some of his weight is leaning on Scourge. The Sith marvels at the ease of the touch, of the trust after so many years apart. He finds he does not mind being the Jedi’s strength, holding him up; he does not think he has ever minded.

“This is why you worry about helping Satele,” Scourge guesses after the silence has dragged on; he knows from the subtle wince that he is correct.

“Scourge,” Rhune starts, then sighs, finally turning from his meditation to meet the Sith’s red eyes. “My mind is…,” he trails off, not sure how to finish the thought. Ravaged, perhaps; Valkorion had not been kind during his attempted takeover, or in his leaving. There is, for the briefest of moments, a distorted, echoing scream in the Force; it is cut off quickly, ruthlessly, and Rhune breathes out heavily.

“Show me,” Scourge suggests after a moment’s hesitation, holding out one hand in a gesture both simple and full of meaning. It has been at least a decade since they last did this.

Rhune does not hesitate though; he reaches out to take Scourge’s hand, both of them reaching out with the Force together. Rhune’s mindscape was once as familiar to Scourge as his own – a beautiful underwater temple made of simple stone - but though it still feels like the warmth of an old friend welcoming him home, it has changed drastically. Scourge finds himself in a space very similar to the small clearing they were kneeling in, falling leaves and warm, dappled light filtered through the canopy. Beyond the bounds of the small clearing is…wreckage. The remains of a battlefield vast and dreadful.

Scourge turns in place, eyes wide. “You remain a wonder,” he breathes, looking out over the destruction.

“Scourge,” Rhune tries, helpless against the wash of emotion, but Scourge shakes his head.

“No one but you could have survived, much less intact, such a devastation from one such as our former Emperor.”

“I nearly didn’t,” Rhune answers, finally appearing physically at his side, still the shining beacon of Light he’s always been despite the wreck surrounding them. “I nearly lost myself, here,” he murmurs, his eyes distant, as though lost to the memory of what took place.

Scourge knows the story only through Lana, who he suspects Rhune had not told everything to. He was maddening that way. But it matters not what did not happen, and Scourge settles one hand on Rhune’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

“This is not beyond healing,” he says finally, looking down at the Jedi. “You are not lost, or broken, and between us, we can rebuild.”


End file.
